Memories
by CrueFan21
Summary: "Daddy, come push me!" Lilly called, taking a seat on one of the swings. "Alright kiddo, here you go," Sebastian said. He pulled Lilly back as far as he could and then released her. She swung high in the air; back and forth, laughing all the way. A one-shot of Sebastian and his daughter, Lilly.


Memories

**I had this idea in my head for a while. I am a big fan of the game "The Evil Within." It's without a doubt one of the best survival horror games ever made. I also really like Sebastian's character. I wished they explored more of him in the game. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian sat at his desk one morning looking over the latest issue of the Krimson Post newspaper. Two more mysterious disappearances had been reported. Both victims vanished without a trace. These disappearances had been happening more and more lately, and the Krimson City Police Department didn't know what to think of them.

In the beginning, they thought that the victims had simply left town, and would return eventually. After two weeks, and still no sign of any of them, they began to realize that something sinister might be at lurk here. Oscar Connelly had sent him and Joseph out the other day to interview Ms. Lisa Carmichael, a woman who had reported her teenage son missing.

According to her, her son Daniel, was last seen working on his motorbike out in the garage. She had called him in for dinner, and he responded by saying that he'd be there in a minute. After a minute had passed, and Daniel still hadn't shown up, Ms. Carmichael then went out to see call him in again. However, when she went into the garage, Daniel was no longer there. The wrench he had been using was still on the ground beside the bike. Sebastian and Joseph found this to be especially curious. The garage door was closed, and if someone had opened it, Ms. Carmichael would have heard it since the kitchen was right next to the garage. But Ms. Carmichael insisted she heard nothing of the sort.

Taking their time to investigate the garage, Sebastian found a small golden ring near the family's generator. When he showed it to Ms. Carmichael, she confirmed that it was Daniel's. With nothing else to go on, Sebastian and Joseph told Ms. Carmichael to come down to the police station and file a missing person's report. Sebastian suggested that he probably ran off with some friends someone, but Ms. Carmichael was not convinced. She insisted that Daniel had been abducted by someone; however there was no evidence to corroborate that assumption.

A few days had passed since then, and there was still no sign of Daniel. Sebastian and the rest of the Krimson City police department had spent hours searching the city for Daniel's whereabouts, but just like the other missing people, they didn't find anything. Sebastian pulled Daniel's file out from a drawer in his desk. He flipped through several pages until he came across a picture of Daniel that had been taken recently.

The same photo was used on the missing person posters that had been plastered around the city. Sebastian truly felt sorry for Ms. Carmichael. To lose a child is the most devastating thing that could ever happen to a parent; he should know. After reading the report again, Sebastian put the file back in the drawer, and pulled out another object; a photograph of him and Lilly at the playground years ago. She had her arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, and was smiling brightly. Sebastian smiled. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"_Daddy, come push me!" Lilly called, taking a seat on one of the swings. _

"_Alright kiddo, here you go," Sebastian said. He pulled Lilly back as far as he could and then released her. She swung high in the air; back and forth, laughing all the way. _

"_Again, again,"! she cried. Sebastian repeated the process several times; each time Lilly seemed more excited than the last. Finally, she stuck out her feet and stopped the swing in its tracks. "I want to go down the slide now!" she said. _

"_Go for it!" Sebastian encouraged. He watched as Lilly climbed to the top of the slide, and slid on down._

_"That was fun!" she cried. "I got to do that again!" She went down the slide a couple of more times, and then turned her attention to the seesaw nearby._

"_Come on daddy, you sit on the other end!" she said taking her seat, and pointing to the other end of the seesaw. _

_Sebastian smiled. "Ok. I'm coming." He took his seat at the end of the seesaw and the two started to go up and down. _

"_Whee!" Lilly cried. _

"_You having fun?" Sebastian asked. _

"_I sure am!" _

"_Glad to hear it." _

_After the two spent a few minutes on the seesaw, Lilly then wanted to get an ice cream cone from the vendor nearby. Sebastian bought her and himself two chocolate ice cream cones, and the two sat on the park bench and ate them together. Afterwards, Sebastian pulled a pocket sized camera out of his pocket. He looked around and a saw a man nearby playing with his son. _

"_Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of my daughter and me?" he asked. _

"_Sure thing," the man said. Sebastian handed him the camera, and he Lilly quickly got into position. Sebastian squatted down low to the ground Lilly jumped up his back from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Ready?" the man asked, holding the camera up. _

"_Yep!" Lilly called. _

"_Say cheese."_

"_Cheese" Sebastian and Lily said in unison. The camera flashed once capturing the image of father and daughter together. The man then handed the camera back to Sebastian, and returned to his son. Sebastian showed the picture to Lilly. "Wow we look great!" _

"_We do, don't we?" Sebastian said. "Let's go get it developed so we can put it in a frame to show mommy." _

_With that, the two left hand in hand out of the park. _

Sebastian's mind returned to the present day. He missed days like that with his daughter. He didn't like talking about them to anybody; it only made the pain worse. He placed the picture frame on his desk, and pulled a bottle of whiskey out from another drawer in his desk. Instead of pouring a glass like he normally do, he drank straight from the bottle. He knew that he wasn't supposed to drink on the job, but he didn't care. The booze soothed the pain, and that's what mattered most. Suddenly a knock came on the door to his office. Sebastian quickly hid the bottle of whiskey in the drawer before calling the person in.

"Come in," he said , a hint of irritation in his voice. Who could it possibly be?

The door opened and Juli Kidman walked in holding a file in her right hand.

"Sorry to bother you, Sebastian. Oscar just wanted me to give you this file. It's the latest update on Daniel Carmichael."

Sebastian groaned. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes. That's it," Juli said, handing the file to him.

Sebastian put it on his desk. He then started to wipe his eyes. While he did so, Juli noticed the photograph of him and Lilly on his desk.

"She's cute," Juli commented. "Is she yours?"

Sebastian looked up at her; he was clearly agitated.

"Is there anything else you need, Kidman?" he asked.

"No. I just came to give you the file," Juli explained.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Sebastian said, turning his attention to the new file on his desk.

Juli turned and left Sebastian's office. After she was gone, Sebastian pulled the bottle of whiskey out again, and took a swig, all the while staring at the photograph of him and Lilly.

"Memories," he muttered.


End file.
